dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Android 15
|Race = Android |Gender = Male |Date of death = c. Age 767 |Allegiance = Red Ribbon Army (Red Ribbon Androids) |FamConnect = Dr. Gero (creator) Android 13 (comrade/fusee) Android 14 (comrade/fusee) }} '''Android 15' (人造人間１５号, Jinzōningen Jū Go) is Dr. Gero's fifteenth android creation. He is designed to serve Gero's vendetta against Goku, who overthrew the Red Ribbon Army as a child. He makes his debut in the 1992 film Dragon Ball Z: Super Android 13! Overview Creation and Concept In the original concept art drawn by Akira Toriyama, Android 15 is labeled as Android 14 and Android 14 is labeled as Android 15, but the anime staff switched their names around due to the story development and other circumstances.Daizenshuu 6, 1995 Even though Android 13, Android 14, and Android 15 are not featured in the ''Dragon Ball'' manga, the "Androids A-B-C's" section mentions that Androids 13, 14, and 15 are very close to the Android concept.Androids A-B-C's guide: #15~~~~#9: All of them had one problem or another, but #13, #14, and #15 were pretty close to the final android form. Super Android 13! provides an original explanation that while Dr. Gero is murdered by Android 17 prior to personally completing 13 through 15, he leaves an underground supercomputer to finish the models posthumously. Appearance and Personality Android 15 takes the appearance of a very short and small man. To some extent, he embodies a stereotype of an African American due to his large pink lips and dark skin tone. This is especially noticed in the FUNimation Dub, where he is given the voice of an African American as well. 15 dons a large green hat with a red ball on top, what some consider the rendition of a pimp's hat. He has a black and white tuxedo shirt with a dark yellow and blue overcoat. He also wears a red bow tie sporting the "Red Ribbon" logo. He also wears baggy light blue pants and black boots. Underneath his hat, he also has a white glass-dome cranium, similar to that of Androids 19 and 20. In addition, without his sunglasses, his eyes are also completely mechanical. Android 15 has short lines in both the original and FUNimation Dub. In the original, he only says "Son Goku..." a few times and "Trunks" only once, where as in the FUNimation Dub he exclaims such remarks as "Who blasted mah blast!?" and "Okay... let's dance", all with a stereotypical "pimp" or "gangster" accent. His main concern is his duty to take out Goku and company, and he expresses a very cocky and mellow attitude. He is also seen getting aggravated at 14 after he falls into a pit of deep snow and is not helped by his android comrade. He can be seen drinking from a small flask throughout the film, usually directly prior to engagement in battle. Biography Android 15 is completed by Dr. Gero's self-aware supercomputer alongside Android 14. The two set out for West City, where they devastatingly assault a restaurant where Goku's family is in the midst of dining, in an effort to kill Goku. After rescuing bystanders in the restaurant's vicinity, a short battle between the androids and Goku and Future Trunks ensues; the fighters soon after take their combat to an isolated glacial area, where they are followed by Gohan and Krillin. While 15 and 14 are taking up arms against Goku and Future Trunks, a third android arrives on the scene: Android 13, who was completed by Dr. Gero's supercomputer later than androids 15 and 14. Upon his arrival on the scene, 13 confronts Goku, leaving Trunks and Vegeta to struggle against 15 and 14, shortly after which Piccolo intervenes to assist Goku, as well. Ultimately, Android 15 is destroyed by Vegeta following Vegeta's transformation to Super Saiyan by decapitating him with a punch, in sync with the destruction of Android 14 by a Super Saiyan Trunks, however even their deaths are fail-safe in Gero's plan, as 13 pauses to absorb components from 15 and 14, resulting in his fusion into Super Android 13. Special abilities *'3D Scan Mode' – A mode that allows for advanced scanning of enemies. *'Android Barrier' – Used to protect himself from Future Trunks' Continuous Energy Bullets. It is one of his Blast 1 techniques in Dragon Ball: Raging Blast 2. *'Android Strike 15' – Android 15's ultimate attack. Used on Vegeta in the movie, and named in Raging Blast 2. *'Energy Squall' – An energy sphere barrage used by Android 14 and Android 15 against Future Trunks. *'Energy Blast' – The most basic form of energy attack used by androids. *'F.F. Spark Cannon' – An energy sphere barrage used by Android 15 against Future Trunks. Named in Dragon Ball Heroes. *'Flight' – The ability to fly without the use of ki. *'Multi-step Ki Blast' – An energy sphere technique used several time in the movie. It is Android 15's signature attack in Raging Blast 2. *'Murder Ball' – A Full Power Energy Ball. One of Android 15 Super Attacks in Raging Blast 2. *'Combined Energy Ball' – First, Androids 15 and 14 charge their own energy spheres, then they combine them into one unique and gigantic energy sphere, and fire it from below at the target. They used this attack against Goku and his family, destroying the building where the family was dining. *'Pump Up' – One of Android 15's Blast 1 techniques in Raging Blast 2. Video game appearances Android 15 appeared for the first time ever in a video game in Dragon Ball: Raging Blast 2, along with Android 14, Tarble and Hatchiyack. He also appears in the Japanese only arcade game Dragon Ball Heroes. Voice actors *Japanese Dub: Toshio Kobayashi *FUNimation Dub: Josh Martin Trivia *Android 15, apparently, knows who Future Trunks is. This is not a plot hole since even though he (and 13 and 14) are from the present-day timeline, Dr. Gero's computer would have gathered a small amount of data on Trunks when Dr. Gero's probe witnessed Trunks' defeat of both Mecha Frieza and King Cold. Gallery See also *Android 15 (Collectibles) References Category:Androids Category:Characters Category:Characters who can fly Category:Characters Who Cannot Die of Natural Causes Category:Dragon Ball Z Category:Males Category:Movie Characters Category:Red Ribbon Army Category:Villains Category:Characters with on-screen deaths who remain deceased